My Business
by SirBleu
Summary: What happens when May sleeps late? Someone brings her the notes she missed, duh! But who is this "someone"? Read to find out. - Contestshipping all the way. Oneshot!


Yeah! So this is my very first fanfiction story that I've actually uploaded. Mhmm… I've written before, but was never happy with it. Hopefully, though, this will change all of that!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of its characters. ^-^**

Why her? There are over 7 billion people on the planet. So why was it that _her_ alarm decided not to go off this morning? So unfair. Oh who cares, it's too late. She was awake now, at 11:57pm. What's the point in going to school at this time, anyway? There is no point, so she'll just stay home.

Oh my bad. I forgot to introduce you to our sleepy head. Her name is May Maple. She's a 19 year old college student and is just now waking up from a long sleep full of drool all over her face. How classy!

Leaning over to check her phone for the first time since she fell asleep, she's shocked with what she sees.

"What!? Five missed calls and 7 texts!?", her words were slurred since she had just woken up.

"Knock. Knock." Who would be at the door right now? Everyone else should be in class, right?

"Coming…" May's feet sounded like a herd of elephants as she reached for the doorknob. You'd think she had forgotten how to walk during her half-a-day of sleep.

"Hey June." As May opened the door to her dorm, she was greeted with a very unpleasant surprise. Her rival: Drew.

"What do you want?" Sure, she sounded rude at the moment, but wouldn't you?

"Actually. I don't _want_ anything. I just came over because the teachers said that I _need_ to give you the stupid notes that you missed." Drew's attitude drowned out all that May had used first.

"Whatever. Just sit them on the table." That was all she said before trotting off to her bed, and hiding under her many blankets and sheets.

As Drew put the books down on the table, he noticed something. "Hey! What's this?"

"Shut up and let me sleep." That was all he heard before the snoring started again.

"April. Come here right now and tell me why you still have this." Feisty, eh?

She got up, carrying a pillow. "What? What was so important that I had to get up again to see?"

"This picture here. Why do you have it?" His question was more of a demand. He pointed to a framed image of two kids standing next to each other. A little boy with grassy, untamable hair and a girl with chocolate waves along with straight fringe going across her forehead. Their arms firmly planted on the other's shoulders.

"Oh. That? I know right? I looked so adorable that day." That's all of an explanation she offered to his question.

"Yeah. Way better than you look right now." He turned to look at her. May was a mess. Half of her hair going in all directions. The other half flat against her face. All thoughts were interrupted as Drew felt a thunk on his head. Of course May would hit him with her pillow. He wouldn't let her sleep with it, so it may as well get some sort of use.

"Get out. Now." May didn't actually care that he'd just insulted her. Sure, she was somewhat mad that he hadn't left yet. However, she saw this as the perfect opportunity to get him out of her crazy, messed up hair.

"Whatever. You're welcome for the books by the way. Y'know, I didn't even have to bring them." He was now walking over to the door.

"Yeah you did. You said it yourself. The teachers made you bring them to me." Aha! Our little May isn't as dense as we thought she was.

He paused for a moment before continuing his journey out the door. "A simple 'thank you' would've sufficed." She saw the back of his hand as he did a two finger wave goodbye.

"So then why did you bring them? If the teachers didn't make you.." She was on to him. No way was he about to let her know his real reason for dropping her school work off. So, he resorted to his smart alecky attitude.

"You just cannot get enough of me, can you?" His hand was now on the doorknob. Plastering a smirk on his face, Drew turned around to look at the brunette. Just to be sure, though, he kept his hand on the handle of the door, incase he had to make a hasty escape.

She tried to stifle a chuckle as she said, "Says the one who just decided to visit my dorm for no real apparent reason." Her arms were now crossed, showing that she was not currently in the mood to take any crap from her rival.

Drew knew that his tactics to divert the focus of conversation onto May was failing. "Just admit it, July." If this didn't work, he didn't know what would.

"Stop pretending like you don't know my name, you moron! I've only known you since, like, forever!" Her face was turning red from anger. She had to get him out of her face before she'd lose it. By lose it, I mean go all black belt on the boy in front of her.

"Fine. I'll go. Once again, you are very welcome for the notes." Drew turned his now-sweaty hand on the brass doorknob. It didn't open. Ugh. How embarrassing. Switching hands, he finally got the door open.

"Good. See if I care." Yeah, May actually just said that. She didn't really know if she did care or not, but she had said it.

He stopped. Dead. In. His. Tracks. "So you wouldn't care if I just left right now, and never came back? Hm, March?" Why did he ask that!? Why didn't he just leave when he had the chance!? This little visit was not going the way that he had wanted. He had only come to see if she were okay or not. She never missed classes without a good reason.

"I never said that. But you're being a little stubborn brat by not telling me why you came here." Hah! She just called him a stubborn little brat. Had he heard her correctly?

"Stubborn little brat, huh?" Oh snap.

"Yeah. I don't understand why on God's green Earth you won't just spill why you came to bother me. Did you just want to see me or something?" By the end of her question, she had a mischievous grin beginning to form.

"Pft. No! You wish.. I just- the reason I came here is _my_ business. Do you understand that?" She could hear him growing defensive, but she didn't care. What was he gonna do? "August. Can I PLEASE just go now? Please."

"Sure. Thanks for bringing me the notes. I appreciate it." The mischievous grin had long died off by now. The only thing May could bring herself to do was wonder how her day had gone haywire so quickly. She looked over at the clock. "1:04pm"

"Excuse me? How does the time have anything to do with me bringing over your missing work?" What was this girl going on about now?

"We've argued for a freaking hour now. You questioned my picture, I questioned why you brought my school work. How about I answer your question and you answer mine?" Lightbulb! She was going to coax out the answer, even if it meant a trade.

"Yeah, okay." He thought it over a bit more. "Sure! There's no harm in that, I guess." If her reason was embarrassing, then maybe she wouldn't get caught up in the idea of him ever being worried about her wellbeing.

"I kept the picture, because it reminds me of when we used to talk." Desperation was hinted in her voice, but who cares. She really did wish they still talked.

"May." He couldn't stop himself from laughing. His hand was still on the doorknob and it was cracked open. Looked like they had earned themselves a little audience. "We still talk."

"Yeah. But not like we used to. It's different talk now, like you bringing over my stuff for school." What kind of talk was she wishing for? "Now. Why did you bring my notes?"

"I just came to check on you." He coughed, and it gave him up. It left him exposed. "Not that I care about you or anything. Better safe than sorry though."

"Oh okay. Well thank you." She'd save the fact that he lied stored in her brain for later thinking about.

Now that _that_ was over with, Drew couldn't push away what may had said about them talking. "Uhmm. What kind of 'talk' would you prefer, exactly?" He swallowed. Gosh how he hoped she would say something in particular. But, instead, she just looked mortified.

"No! No! No! That is **not** what I meant at all! I just mean that, maybe, we could, possibly, talk the way friends do. You know? Without it having to be forced." May hoped and prayed that Drew understood. They were already barely acquaintances anymore, she didn't want to make it worse, even if she did sorta like him. Just a 'lil. Shh don't judge her.

"Oh. Alright" He shut the door, that way their little audience was out of view. "How about the cafe later?"

"What do you mean?" There she goes. Back to the dense 'ole May whom we all know and love

"I don't mean anything. You said you wanted to talk. So.. want to talk at the cafe later?" He hated coffee, but he knew that she'd do anything for it. That's why he suggested the cafe. It'd be hard for her to turn down.

"Sounds wonderful." She was beaming. Her blue eyes drawing him in.

"Oh, uh." He snapped out of it. "Mkay. When do you want me to pick you up?"

Was he seriously suggesting that she sit in the passenger side of his car? Not that there was anything wrong with that. Everything about it sounded right, and May imagined it would feel equally right.

"Erh five o'clock, maybe? That'll give us about…" She glanced at the clock. Holy crap. 2:00pm. "Three hours. Wow."

"I've been here for that long!? I had to be back to class by one thirty! I'll be here at 5!" They were both dreading the 3 long hours that held them from seeing each other again. "Seeya soon, May." With that, Drew finally walked out the door, smiling. Not smirking, but smiling. How crazy.

Knowing she was finally alone, May fantasized just how amazing it would be to make him late to class every day. The brunette was his new excuse, and she knew this.

You actually read the whole thing? Oh em gee... thank you so much! ^-^ Review maybe?

Constructive criticism is welcomed, recommended, infact.


End file.
